S My D
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Violentine's Day gift for my seme. Day late because the site hates me. AkuRoku, yaoi, lemon, twisted use of shrinking potion from Wonderland.


Yes, it's a day late, the site was being fucking emo to me. Whatever. Anyway, Violentine's Day gift for my seme. Enjoy.

S My D

Axel and Roxas stepped out of the portal, both looking around the room at the odd decorations. They had been asked by Saix to eliminate Heartless in Wonderland, and seeing as no one else would put up with the Queen of Hearts for more than a minute, they were obligated to accept the mission.

The blond led the way down the hall into a room where the furniture was much too small for the both of them. He sighed and picked up the familiar potion that made his body smaller. "I really don't like the way this stuff tastes…" Roxas sniffed the container and wrinkled his nose to show his distaste. "Bottoms up." He took a few sips of the concoction and quickly set it back on the table as he began to shrink, his coat thankfully adjusting with his body.

This is when Axel, the decorated Organization member he is, would pick up the potion and take a few sips himself.

He didn't.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames had other things on his mind besides the mission. He watched the pocket-sized Roxas jump down from the table and look up at him expectantly.

"Well?"

Axel smirked and knelt down, picking the blond up by his hood like he would a kitten by it's scruff.

"Hey! Axel, this isn't funny! Put me down!" Roxas wriggled around, dangling helplessly from his lover's grasp.

"Sorry Roxas, no can do." He walked over and pulled the small bed from out of the wall, sitting on the mattress as he unzipped his coat. "I lied. You really thought Saix would trust us on a mission together?" He unfastened his pants and pulled out his cock, setting Roxas down in his lap.

"…you can't be serious." Roxas looked up from the limp dick before him, then up at Axel, the red-head smirking.

"As serious as a heart-attack."

Roxas glared and turned around, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up. "You lied about the mission, you don't deserve me."

"Do this for me and I'll return the favor."

"But you're dick's bigger than I am!" The blond shouted, pointing at his lover's cock.

"That's sweet, but I'm afraid flattery won't get you out of this." He plucked Roxas up off his lap and began fiddling with his coat.

"Axel stop it! Damnit!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade and violently stabbed Axel's leather-covered thumb, the pyro chuckling as he transferred the angered blond to his other hand.

"Gotta try harder than that to hurt me." He pulled the weapon from his thumb like a splinter and pocketed it before he finished undressing his blond. Axel set his lover back onto his lap and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head against the wall, smirking. Roxas' clothes lay on the bed beside him, the perfect size for a Ken cosplay. "Take your time Roxas. The longer you take to get me off, the longer you'll have to wait to be made normal again."

"…you're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Can you at least get it up yourself?" Roxas had no doubt in his mind he'd be able to pleasure his lover even though he was less than a foot tall, but he still needed help getting started.

Axel gave a perverted grin and brought a gloved hand to his mouth, peeling the leather off with his teeth and tossing the glove onto the bed. He wrapped his hand around his dick and leisurely began moving it up and down, watching as Roxas slowly sat down and practically drooled. The pyro groaned as he became fully-hard within minutes, removing his hand as his cock stood proudly on it's own, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

Roxas took a deep breath and got to his feet, his own - though scaled-down - cock hard and throbbing, desperate for attention. He stood in the shadow of his lover's dick and ran a hand up the bulging vein, up and down, before hesitantly kissing the head. Luckily, he was just about as tall as Axel's cock, which he was fucked with all ten inches of every night.

"_Fuck, Roxas…_" Axel breathed.

"Thrust and I'll bite you." Roxas warned.

Axel gave a chuckle which turned into a moan as the blond rubbed his body against his cock, running his hands over the stretched skin and tonguing the dripping slit. The red-head was in Heaven, or as close as he could get to Heaven without a heart. He groaned as Roxas bent and began trailing his tongue down his dick, kissing the base before standing up and returning to giving the head of his erection attention.

It took a while, but Axel came; his cum shot out in streams to cover his pants and flew right past the blonds' head. Roxas had gotten out of the line-of-fire just in time.

"Roxas…that was amazing…" The Flurry's eyes were still unfocussed as he rested his head against the wall, panting as he came down from his high.

"Glad you liked it, 'cause I'm never doing that again."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that." Axel looked down at his miniature blond, smirking. "Besides, you'll change your mind."

Roxas snorted. "Yeah? How will that work?"

"Like this." Axel plucked the blond from his lap and stood, turning around to face the bed. He bent down and dropped Roxas onto the mattress, then dug around in his pockets.

"What the Hell are you looking for?"

"Ah-ha!" Axel withdrew a hot-pink Barbie-sized vibrator and grinned. "Bend over."

"…do I even want to know where you got that?"

"No, now bend over." Axel repeated. Roxas sighed and turned around, getting on his hands and knees and wiggling his ass in front of the red-head. The pyro took out a Kleenex and quickly wiped off his leather pants before tucking his member back into them, and returned to the task at hand.

Roxas impatiently waited for what was to come, and he yelped as the hot-pink toy was thrust into him. "Ah! Damnit Axel, give me a warning when you do that!" He glared over his shoulder at his lover as the red-head just smirked and pushed the device further into his ass. "Aaahhhh…Axel…" Roxas bit back a moan as he thrust back against the vibrator, rolling his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. Axel held the end of the dildo between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it out slowly, leaving just the tip inside his blonde before actually turning it on.

"_Ah! Axel, please, please!_" The assassin smirked as he thrust the vibrator back into Roxas, pulling it in and out at a pace the blond felt, again, every night when he was life-size. "_Fuck Axel, faster!_" A scream erupted from his throat as he came, his back arching at an impossible angle and his hands clawing at the bed.

"See? Now don't you want to do this again?"

Roxas fell forward and groaned as the still vibrating device was pulled out of him. He glared up at Axel the best he could while in a state of euphoria and froze as a new voice came form somewhere in the room.

"Are you two finished? I would like to get back to my sleep, if you don't mind."

Roxas sighed and sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass. He glared at the small door in the wall, the bronze handle giving him a disapproving look. "Fucking doorknob…"


End file.
